jujutsu_kaisenfandomcom-20200223-history
Nobara Kugisaki/Synopsis
History Introduction Arc Nobara arrives at Tokyo from Morioka by train. Nobara then heads to Harajuku, were she meet up with Gojo, Megumi, and Yuji. Gojo tells them that they will be heading to Roppongi, which Nobara and Yuji are happy about but are disappointed when they find out that its for a mission. Gojo tells Nobara and Yuji that they will handle this mission alone since it will be a test to see what they are capable of. Nobara and Yuji then head into the building. Nobara suggests that they split up, which Yuji disagrees with but Nobara doesn't care and head up while Yuji takes care of the lower floors. While searches the upper floors, Nobara finds a Cursed Spirit that has disguised itself as a mannequin and uses her technique to exorcise it. Suddenly Nobara hears a noise and notices a child in the corner. Nobara tries to have the child come with her but he would move. Nobara plans to go get Yuji to help her, but a Cursed Spirit appears and takes the child hostage. Nobara thinks about what to do and decides to drop her hammer and nail in order to get the spirit to let the child go. Suddenly Yuji comes through the wall and saves the child by cutting off the arm of the spirit. As the spirit escapes, Nobara uses her technique on the spirits severed arm to exorcise it. After exorcising the spirit, Nobara and Yuji get into an argument about how is was dangerous and that Yuji had broken through a concrete wall. Yuji then asks why Nobara came to the magic college, which Nobara replied that she didn't like living in the country and that this was the only way to not have to worry about money. Nobara then thanks Yuji for helping her out. After the mission is accomplished and the child is taken home, Gojo says that they will go eat know which Nobara suggests sushi. The Curse Womb Arc Later, Nobara head to a detention center along with Yuji and Megumi. Kiyotaka tells the three that they will be heading into the detention center to exorcise a high-grade spirit. When a parent of one of the men in the detention center arrive and asks about their child, Yuji says that they will go rescue them which Nobara agrees with. The three head into the screen containing the detention center, and notice that the magical force has expanded the dormitory. They notices that the entrance has disappeared, but Nobara and Yuji are glad that Megumi's shikigami is capable of locating the exit. As the three head deeper into the territory, they comes across multiple corpses and notices that one is the one that they are looking for. As Yuji and Megumi start to argue with each other, Nobara tries to stop it but winds up being teleported away. Nobara then comes across multiple cursed spirits and prepares to take them on. Nobara takes on the spirit but can't exorcise them all, and is about to be eaten. Suddenly Megumi rescue Nobara, and places her inside one of his frog shikigami. Megumi takes Nobara out of the territory and give her to Kiyotaka, who takes her to the hospital. Disaster Curses Arc Later, Nobara is with Megumi at a shrine and talk about how Yuji's death was a first for them is someway. When Maki, Panda, and Toge shows up, Nobara asks who they are which Megumi tells her that they are the second-year students. Panda then tells the two that they will be participating in the Goodwill Event, which Nobara wonder what that is. Maki, Panda, Toge, and Megumi what the Goodwill Event is and why they need the first-year student to participate. Nobara says that she will join, but will need to train first. Later is training with Panda, but complains how she has to go buy a jersey since the school uniform is bothersome. Nobara then heads out shopping, and wonder where Ura-Harajuku is at. Days later, Nobara is with Megumi when they are confronted by Aoi and Mai. As Aoi starts to attack Megumi, Nobara goes to help him but Mai stops her. As Mai says that Megumi is nothing to Aoi, Nobara insults Mai by comparing her to Maki. Mai gets angry and shoots Nobara multiple times. Suddenly Maki shows up and distracts Mai long enough for Nobara to but Mai into a restrain. Aoi shows up and says that they are leaving, which Nobara lets Mai go. After Aoi and Mai leave, Nobara has a talk with Maki which Nobara comes to understand her more and have more respect for her. Goodwill Event Arc On the day of the event, Nobara prepares to head out to the event but wonders why the other are not packed. Panda explains to Nobara that the event is being head at the Tokyo College, which Nobara gets angry about this. After the Kyoto students and faculty shows up, Gojo arrives and realizes that Yuji is still alive which Nobara is shocked by this. Nobara is angry at Yuji, which Yuji apologizes for keeping it a secret. After the faculty explain how the event works, Nobara attends a pre-event meeting with the other Tokyo students and discuss what they will do during the event. Once the event starts, Nobara travel with the other Tokyo students until they run into Aoi. Nobara splits from the group with Panda and Toge. After splitting, Nobara talks with the two about how the Kyoto might be trying to kill Yuji. Nobara and Panda decide to head back and handle the Kyoto students, while Toge head out to find the Cursed Spirit. Nobara and Panda then run into Momo and decide to play with her. Nobara start to taunt Momo into becoming angry, when Mechamaru suddenly fires a blast through Panda. As Mechamaru turns his attention to Nobara, Momo stops him and says that she will face her. Suddenly Panda get up and attack Mechamaru, and leaving Nobara to deal with Momo. Nobara then fights against Momo, which Momo keeps her distance from Nobara. Momo uses a gust of wind to distract Nobara and uses her broom to land a blow on Nobara's face. As Nobara gets angry at Momo, Momo explains her veiw on how a women shaman should be. Nobara finds Momo annoying and continues her attack by firing nails at Momo. Momo manages to dodge all of Nobara nail and starts to explain what Mai had to go through with her clan. Nobara uses her technique to knock over the trees around Momo, which tries to evade all of the falling trees. Nobara manage to get one of Momo's broom straws and uses it to disrupt Momo control over her broom. Nobara manages to get close to Momo and starts to hit her multiple time with a squeaky hammer. Before Nobara can knock Momo unconscious, Mai shoots Nobara unconscious with a rubber bullet. When intruders invade the site, Nobara wakes up and notices that a screen is starting to cover the site. Later, Nobaro along with Mai come across Utahime, who is being attacked by an intruder. As Nobara prepares to fight the intruder, the intruder runs away when Gojo breaks through the screen. After the intruders have been handled, Nobara meets with Yuji and Megumi. The three talk about how Yuji has gotten stronger and that both she and Megumi will also catch up to him. Later Nobara attends a meeting when everyone agrees to continue the event. When it is decided that they will play baseball, Nobara plays as the third baseman. When she is up to bat, she gets angry that the Kyoto's team is a pitching machine. When Maki hit Aoi with the ball, Nobara compliments Maki for the pitch. The Tokyo team then head on to win the game. The Origin of Obedience Arc Days later, Nobara is being driven to another mission, along with Megumi and Yuji, by Akari Nitta. While being driven there, Nobara and the others discuss the circumstance the case. Once they arrive at their destination, they all find out that their was another victim and that all the victims have attended the same school. Once they head to the school, they asks around if the victims had any rumors about them. They find out about Yasohachi bridge, and that Megumi used to attend the school. After finding this out, they head to the bridge to stake it out. After staking out the place for a while, they head over to a convenience store after they can find any trace of the curse. As they discuss why they can't find any trace of the curse, when a student of Saitama Urami East Junior High shows up with his sister. The sister reveals that she is going through what the four previous students had gone through. After listening Megumi has Nobara and Yuji head back, since he plans to deal with the situation by himself. Later that night, Megumi is starting his investigation when Nobara and Yuji show up. The three meet the condition and manages to enter curse's territory. As the three plan to face the Cursed Spirit, Kechizu shows up which Yuji says that he will take him on. As Nobara and Megumi continue to launch attacks at the spirit, the spirit manages to dodge all their attacks. Nobara and Megumi wonder why they can't harm the spirit, when Nobara is pulled out of the spirits territory by Eso. As Nobara wonders what Eso is, Eso says that he will let Nobara go since they only came here to retrieve one of Sukuna's fingers. When Megumi manages to get the finger, Nobara notices that he has it and that he must be hurt. Eso starts to head to were Megumi is at, which Nobara starts to follow him. Nobara wonders why Eso is running weird, which Eso tells her that he has a complication with his back. Kechizu and Yuji suddenly appear behind Kechizu, which Eso is distract enough for Nobara to attack him. Eso uses a technique, which Nobara and Yuji notices that the technique is poisonous. As they run away, Yuji is forces to carry Nobara to safety. When they get to far enough, they stop but Kechizu appears and spits blood on Yuji. Nobara is worried about Yuji, but Eso shows up and injures her with his blood. Eso then activates another technique, which markings appear on the injured area on Nobara and Yuji. Eso explains how the technique works, which Nobara laughs and uses her technique on herself to inflict harm to Eso and Kechizu. Nobara continues to pin Eso and Kechizu still, while Yuji punches Kechizu. Eso manages to charge, which Nobara faces Kechizu while Yuji taken on Eso. Both Nobara and Yuji manages to massive harm to both Kechizu and Eso by using Kokusen on them. Kechizu tries to attack Nobara, but Nobara uses one of technique to kill Kechizu. Nobara notices that Kechizu's body is not disappearing, she wonders if Kechizu is still alive when a truck comes by. Eso gets on the truck to escape but Nobara uses her technique on Eso. As Eso falls from the truck, Yuji uses this chance to kill Eso. After taking care of Kechizu and Eso, Nobara and Yuji ask to see how the other is doing. After talking the two head out to check on Yuji. They finding out that Megumi is fine and that he still has the finger. Nobara get angry at Yuji, along with Megumi, when Sukuna eat the finger. Suddenly Akari shows up, which Nobara and the other go with her. Two days later, Nobara talks with Megumi about how Yuji consumption of Sukuna's finger was the cause of the Yasohachi bridge incident and that they should not tell Yuji. Later, Nobara is nominated for a promotion by Aoi Todo. After the mission is complete, Nobara goes to do some shopping when he encounters a old classmate of Yuji's, Yuko Ozawa. The two head to a diner, were Yuko explains how he likes Yuji and wonders if Nobara is Yuji's girlfriend. Nobara says that she is not dating Yuji and then calls Megumi since he knows more about Yuji. Megumi shows up and Nobara explains the situation to him. Nobara listens as Megumi says that he doesn't think that Yuji has a girlfriend and that Yuji likes tall girls. Nobara and Yujo are glad to hear that, which Nobara calls Yuji to come to the diner. Suddenly Yuji shows up, which Nobara worries that Yuji won't recognize Yuko but Yuji easily realize who Yuko is. After a brief chat, Nobara makes sure to exchange info with Yuko to stay in contact. Nobara also explains how she would be upset if Yuji gets a girlfriend before she gets a boyfriend. Current Arc Sometime later, Nobara along with Yuji and Megumi meet up with Gojo, who then takes them to meet with Otohime. Once they meet up with Otohime, Otohime instructs them about how they are going to inspect one of the people they suspect is the mole. Otohime tells them that they suspect Kokichi Muta, the real identity of Mechamaru, and explains how his ability works. Once they reach Kokichi's location, they find out that Kokichi is not there when they break down the door. On October 31, Nobara is with Naobito and Maki at Shibuya Mark City Restaurant Avenue Entrance when they meet up with Akari. Nobara then listens as Akari informs them about the situation and how they will be on standby for now. Later when the citizens in the screen are attacked by mutated humans, Nobara along with Naobito and Maki head into the screen to protect the people. Navigation